


[ART] Prince's Place

by Cheese_kun



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Gentlemen's clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: Gotham’s secret Gentlemen’s club for the wealthy elite, who share a certain inclination, has a new eye candy for tonight’s entertainment.





	[ART] Prince's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince's Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661960) by [dippkip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippkip/pseuds/dippkip). 



> You see...sometimes I think that, when it comes to my interests, I can be pretty simple minded. I was kind of ashamed for coming through with yet another 19th century AU thing. I was so lucky I got to partner up with dippkip during the previous Superbat Big Bang for an amazing historical AU. And then I had to return to this round with this. How obsessed with a time period can you be, really? But then my srb partner was revealed. It turned out to be dippkip— again. And then I didn't feel bad anymore, because I'm not the only one constantly horny for the historical AU. 
> 
> That being said, you absolutely need to read the soul sister to this piece. It's so magical and I'm so thankful. It's all I ever wanted in a Superbat AU.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://grandaddykink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
